


Girl Meets...

by IntellectualAmbassador



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntellectualAmbassador/pseuds/IntellectualAmbassador
Summary: What would have happened if GMW had a Season Four and Cory tried to help the boys and Topanga tried to help the girls? This is what it would look like...





	1. Girl Meets Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first fic on here. Hopefully you all enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Matthews and Lucas have a heart to heart about his growth over the past few years.

 

_**Girl Meets Lucas** _

“Mr. Friar, please, take a seat.” Mr. Matthews instructed as Lucas entered the classroom. Sitting down in one of the seats at the front of the class, Lucas dropped his book bag next to the desk while patiently looking at Mr. Matthews.

Taking a deep breath, Mr. Matthews looked at Lucas with a sympathetic smile, which only worried him more. 

“Uh… Mr. Matthews, am I in trouble?” Lucas nervously asked. 

Laughing softly, Mr. Matthews just shook his head. “No Mr. Friar, not necessarily. There are some things that we need to discuss, and I’m going to need your full attention. This lesson will be a little different than usual. Understood?”

“Understood.” 

“Good.” Mr. Matthews smiled back. 

“As your teacher, I’ve had the privilege of watching you all grow and develop into the wonderful teenagers you are now. However, somewhere along the way, it seems you guys forgot who you were.”

“I don’t understand, sir.” Lucas responded in a confused manner. 

“Let me explain. Ever since we went to the Mt. Sun Lodge, you guys have been acting totally different. I even told Riley that the ski lodge was almost the end of my wife and I, and I knew that something would happen to her there.”

Smiling sadly, Lucas had remembered everything that had happened at the Ski Lodge, and the events that had transpired after. The resolution of the “triangle”. Maya pushing Lucas towards Riley and herself away from him (He’s slow, not an idiot). Riley and Lucas dating for about 6 months before realizing that they weren’t meant to be. Farkle and Smackle breaking up slowly after. And their group… 

“Lucas!” Cory gently called, seeing as he was deep in thought. 

“Sorry sir. You just reminded me of a few things…” Lucas pondered. 

“Good. Because I’m not even close to being done yet. So, as I was saying, since then, I’ve noticed that you guys haven’t really been yourselves. You all still interact with one another. Maybe out of obligation, or because that’s what you feel you should do, but the enjoyment and passion that comes with deep and meaningful relationships with friends… and lovers… isn’t there.” 

_I wonder why he said lovers… Does he know?_ Lucas thought to himself. Almost as if he was a mind-reader, Mr. Matthews locked eyes with Lucas and paused for a moment too long, almost as if he was examining his every thought. 

To say Lucas felt tiny under Mr. Matthews’ gaze was an understatement. Physically speaking, Lucas wasn’t  _afraid_ of Mr. Matthews, but he knew that his teacher always paid more attention than they gave him credit for. 

“Anyways, Mr. Friar, everything that I’m about to say will stay between us, deal?”

“Deal, Mr. Matthews.”

“Mr. Friar, if there’s one thing about you that I’ve always been happy about, it’s the way you stuck up for your friends. However, if there’s one thing that I wish you would do more of, it would be  _speak your mind._ I still remember how the kids voted you ‘Most Likely To Be Okay With Whatever Happens’ and it concerns me today just as much as it concerned me back then.”

Lucas thought back to that time, when his friends were so concerned with what other people had thought about them that he had to remind them who they were… However, somewhere in the mix, he forgot to remind himself that it was okay to be who he was, and everything that came with it. 

“Nevertheless, Mr. Friar, looking at all of you now, it’s clear that there are still some unresolved issues. Such as… your unresolved feelings for a certain blonde student of mine.” 

If he thought his words before were getting a reaction out of Lucas, the utter shock, amusement, and shame that had crossed Lucas’ face in all of three seconds had been enough to keep Mr. Matthews amused for quite some time. 

Almost a small victory in itself. 

If there was one thing that Lucas never fully understood, it was his relationship with Maya. They started out making fun of each other… ruthlessly. Maya always said that it bugged her that she could never get to him, and Lucas enjoyed the teasing. 

But secretly, he enjoyed being around her. He liked how much she cared for her friends, how she fully understood that there was more to him than met the eye - and that didn’t stop her from being his friend. 

Maya was… different. And he realized that when she was about to lose her art class, on New Years, when the girls went Upstate, and when him and Riley had broken up. But, unfortunately for him, he never got a chance to tell Maya how he felt. And now, he’s not sure if it would even make a difference… She’s probably over him and she might think that she’s not special. 

But, she is. To him, at least. 

“Mr. Friar, may I continue?”

“Uh… I’m not sure if I-I mean… how did you know?” Lucas sputtered, genuinely confused about Mr. Matthews’ seemingly psychic intuition.

“Lucas. When you came to us after you had sat in the Bay Window for a few hours and told us who you chose… I knew that your decision was correct. My brother, who may be a bit of an oddball, had some very important insights when we thought that we were going to London… And they just weren’t for Mrs. Matthews. Listen to your heart. Find your quiet place… Sound familiar?”

Immediately, Lucas was thrusted back to the day he made his decision… the first time. He had been sitting on the Bay Window for some time, thinking, deliberating, pondering all the ways that he liked Maya and Riley, but when it came down to it, he knew that he liked both of them equally, but not in the same way. 

Lucas and Riley always seemed to function better when they were just friends. He cared about Riley just as much as anyone in the friend group, but when it came down to it, Lucas knew that his heart wasn’t with her. 

_It was with Maya._

It always was. And he had chosen Maya, and it seemed like the right decision, which he let the adults know about, but when she came back from Upstate with Riley… she was different. She didn’t want to hear who he had chose, and if he’s being honest with himself, that broke him a little bit - but he wanted her to be happy, so he let her go and ‘find herself’ even though he didn’t think she was lost - and now here he is, just as confused as he was before. 

Shaking his head, Mr. Matthews pauses for a second, really letting Lucas take everything in before continuing his lesson. 

“Lucas. I’ve given you a lot to think about, I know. But, you need to understand that your feelings are valid. Farkle had told all of you that if you aren’t honest with each other, everyone gets hurt. You may not be the ‘main player’ in this story, but you better believe that you are important.

Don’t lie to yourself or your friends any longer. You guys are strong, but you’ll be stronger if you start to truly trust one another. Lucas, you’ve been running away from who you are and what you want for too long. Own your feelings. Express your truth. Trust that the people who care about you, will still be there, even if they may not want to hear what you have to say.”

Finally understanding what Mr. Matthews was trying to tell him, Lucas thanks him for his time before heading to the art room to see a certain blonde and deal with everything that has been running through his mind for the past few months. 

As he approaches the art room, Lucas starts to feel nervous. Palms sweating. Heart racing. But nonetheless, he keeps on putting one foot in front of another, managing to make it towards the door. 

Opening the door gently, he sees Maya walking towards him as she’s about to leave. 

“Maya.”

“Lucas! You surprised me. What’s up?”

“We need to talk. Let’s walk.”

“Okay.”

**\- I.A**


	2. Girl Meets Farkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Matthews talks to Farkle and they work through some of his feelings together.

_**Girl Meets Farkle** _

Although it was only Mr. Matthews, Farkle had to admit he was still a bit nervous about seeing him. In all his years of public education, he’s only been called in to see his teacher three times…

Mr. Matthews didn’t say what it was about, but since this hasn’t happened often, he wasn’t optimistic. Rounding the last corner before Mr. Matthews’ class, he saw a glimpse of long, silky brunette hair leaving. 

_Riley Matthews._

If there was one thing he wished he could understand… it was her.  _A different problem for a different time._ Farkle thought to himself as he entered the class and made himself comfortable in his desk at the front. 

“Farkle! Glad you could make it.” Mr. Matthews chirped. 

“Didn’t really have much of a choice, hambone.” 

“Touche, Mr. Minkus. Do you have any idea why I called you in today?” Cory asked. 

Shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders, Farkle was clueless, really. To say this didn’t happen to him often was an understatement. 

“Am I in trouble?” Farkle asks, getting the most pressing question off his chest.

“Not at all. However… there are some things that we need to discuss. Namely, group dynamics. Farkle, if you could describe your group of friends, how would you?”

Without even skipping a beat, Farkle launched into a very brief, but accurate assessment of his group of friends. 

“Well… right off the bat Lucas is a good guy. He means well and he truly cares about his friends. Even though he gets away with quite a bit because of his face, he never intends to hurt anyone. He’s truly one of my best friends. Zay has become one of my favourite people. Last year, around Christmas, I was sad because Smackle and I felt that we didn’t know much about him. So, we got him a board game and we played with him a few times. He started to really open up to us and trust us… I was so thankful that he did. Turns out we had a lot more in common than I initially anticipated.”

“Good to hear, Farkle. You were always one of my most observant and brightest students. 

“Thank you, Mr. Matthews. Smackle and I have had an interesting relationship. Starting out as my arch-nemesis, then becoming my girlfriend, then breaking up and becoming just friends. I thought it would affect our friendship, but it had the opposite effect. It strengthened it. And while we ended up being different enough to date and fall in love, our experiment didn’t end the way I thought it would… but I’m grateful for the opportunity to try and figure out what love meant…”

Listening intently, Mr. Matthews takes a moment to really observe Farkle. It almost shocks him that out of all the six, he’s the one who changed the most. He never thought that he would be teaching Stuart Minkus’ kid, but also helping him grow into the man that he is before him today. 

_Life is something else…_ Cory thought to himself. Bringing his attention back to Farkle, he starts to speak again, apparently leaving the best for last. 

“Maya… she’s a ray of sunshine. There’s not a single person I know that’s tougher than her. It’s interesting, when she went through her identity crisis where the ‘thought she was Riley,’ I thought she would end up losing herself. But, she ended up coming back ten times stronger. And she blossomed into this wonderful woman that I’m proud to call one of my best friends. She’s down-to-earth in the best way possible, and always had a capacity to understand where people were at, and relate to them in a way that most couldn’t.”

Nodding his head in absolute agreement, Mr. Matthews swears to himself that he’s not tearing up, Farkle is. 

“And Riley…?” Mr. Matthews asks, with a peculiar look on his face that Farkle couldn’t quite understand. Choosing to ignore it for now, Farkle paused for what he believed was a moment  _too long_ before giving his thoughts on Riley. 

“Riley… Riley is the glue that holds us together. She always believed in us, even when we didn’t deserve it. Our first year of high school would have been so much harder without her. She’s the only person I know who could make everyone in the room smile, just by being who she is. When you guys thought you were going to London, I freaked out because I thought I would never get to see her again, but after really thinking about it, I think it was because I…”

“Love her?” Mr. Matthews said, with an understanding look on his face. 

Not even worth trying to hide it anymore, Farkle just nodded sadly before turning his head in the direction of the door because he  _swore_ he heard someone gasp, but was too wrapped up in this conversation to think about it. 

“Farkle. When you were in the seventh grade, you had told me that you loved Maya and Riley equally. I have to wonder… do you have any more insight on that now that you’re a bit older…?

“Hm. Yeah, I do. At the time, I truly believed that I loved them  _equally._ And I did. Maya’s rebellious and mysterious nature intrigued me, while Riley’s bubbly and positive nature made me feel safe. However… over time as we got older and got to know ourselves better… it became clear that I did love them  _equally_ , but I didn’t love them in the  _same_ way.”

“Oh…? How interesting” Mr. Matthews chimed in. Farkle resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious way Mr. Matthews was happy that another one of his lessons was being played out in front of him. 

Continuing on, Farkle figured he might as well try to see what he can make of this while he’s here with Mr. Matthews. 

“With Maya, I will always love her, and care about her, but our relationship was purely platonic. It always was. We never had that connection. However, with Riley… it became more clear to me that I couldn’t ignore my feelings for her. We always had this unique way of relating to each other when we really needed it. Lucas says that I keep Riley grounded and Maya asserts that Riley keeps me hopeful. We seem to balance each other out in a way that… people who aren’t ‘just friends’ would do.”

Farkle hoped that he hadn’t crossed a line. It was one thing to be talking about your feelings for your best friend, it was another to be talking to her father about them. But, what can he say? He’s a scientist and every good scientist wants to understand if their hypothesis is true. 

“You can relax, Farkle. I’m not going to hurt you.” Mr. Matthews laughed. 

Unaware that he was holding his breath in for some time, he released all that air he was holding onto and visibly relaxed into his seat. The gears of his brilliant mind were turning. Who? What? Where? When? How? And most importantly… Why? 

“Farkle. Mr. Matthews said with conviction, gaining the young genius’ full attention. Do you know why I asked you the things that I did?”

“Not really, Mr. Matthews.”

“Well here’s why. As you guys grow older, you’ll continued to be tested and you’ll make mistakes, learn, grow, and become wiser. When we thought we were about to leave for London, I had told you guys that you had met the World for a while now. You had been aware of what it had to offer, and I hoped that you guys would stick close to one another as you got older. 

Your friends are important, and you know this. But, what else is important is to remember that only you can decide how you feel and it’s okay to be wrong. Farkle, you have grown immeasurably since I first met you. I can’t speak for Riley, or tell you how she’ll feel once you decide to let her know how you feel. But, like you once said to all your friends, ‘if we’re not honest with each other, everyone gets hurt’. Learn. Grow. Live. Equal may not mean the same, but that’s okay. Lying to yourself and the people around you isn’t.”

“T-To be honest Mr. Matthews, I’m scared. I don’t want this to change things. I love Riley more than anything, but I would hate to lose her as a friend.” Farkle blurted out. 

Moving towards Farkle, Mr. Matthews put a comforting hand on his shoulder, reminded of the days that he was wrestling with his own feelings and how confusing they all were. 

“I understand. Change is scary. But, often times, it’s the only way we can move forward in a meaningful way. You guys have been through a lot. I have full confidence that you’ll get through this too.” 

“Thank you Mr. Matthews. You’ve given me a lot to think about.”

“Don’t I always?!” Mr. Matthews joked, earning a small chuckle out of Farkle before he grabbed his things and walked out the door.

_Good luck, Mr. Minkus._ Cory thought, collecting his teaching materials and locking up, hoping he could beat rush hour and make it home for dinner. 

Farkle, deep in thought, decided to start walking, hoping he would end up at a place that would give him the answers he was looking for. Before he knew it, he was at home, giving a quick greeting to his parents, before heading to his room. 

Opening the door, he was surprised to see the one and only Riley Matthews patiently waiting for him on his bed. Shaking his head at everything that had happened today, he just sighed contently, walked over and joined Riley on the bed, knowing they had a lot to discuss. If the look on her face was any indication, this would be a long conversation. 

“Riley.”

“Farkle.”

“I… guess we have some things to talk about.”

“Yeah… yeah we do.” Riley agreed, while gently covering his hands with hers and giving Farkle a smile that was only reserved for him. 

**-I.A**


	3. Girl Meets Zay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zay and Mr. Matthews talk about who he was, who he is, and where he's going.

**Girl Meets Zay**

 

Never one to be on time, Zay Babineaux fast walked right into Mr. Matthews class, occupying one of the empty desks near the chalkboard. 

Lifting his head from one of his history books, Cory smiled, left a bookmark on the page he was at, and then walked towards Zay. 

“Glad you could join me, Zay.” Mr. Matthews said, with a hint of sarcasm gracing his voice. 

“You know what they say, better late than never!” 

“But never late is better, correct?” Mr. Matthews played along. Not wanting to question why Mr. Matthews knew that Drake lyric, he left it for another time. 

“So... whatcha’ need Matthews? Here to talk about my stellar B- average? Or do you need tips on your old man swag?” Zay joked, hoping to lighten the somewhat serious vibes he was picking up from the history teacher. 

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” Mr. Matthews questioned, while Zay just shook his head, unwilling to get into this conversation. 

“Different day, Matthews. Different day. So, what’s good?” 

Sighing, but still amused. Cory stopped to think when he became so old. Time was really passing him by and sooner or later, he might have to start looking into retirement with the way these kids are treating him. 

“Mr. Babineaux, I wanted to talk about you. Specifically, your growth and development. Like the rest of your friend group, I’ve watched you really mature and grow into your own. However, I’ve noticed a few things about you in particular.”

“Oh? My handsome face finally starting to win you over, Matthews?” Zay quipped. 

“Of course. I’ve never seen a man as handsome as you.” Mr. Matthews deadpanned. Rolling his eyes, but smiling internally, Mr. Matthews sighed before continuing his lesson with Zay. 

“Isaiah. As the last one to become a permanent member of your friend group, I’ve noticed that you’ve always been a bit harder to read than the rest. You tend to keep a friendly distance between yourself and the group, and outside of Lucas, they don’t really know as much about you as they would like.”

Listening carefully, Zay’s facial features hardened slightly. He knew that he wasn’t one to try and open up easily. His past had taught him that. But, he thought he was doing well with Riley and the rest of them. 

But, if he was being honest with himself, he knew that he had always been somewhat standoffish. In fact, the only times in recent memories where he really opened up and shared what he thought was when he gave Isadora Smackle that book for Christmas last year. 

_Isadora._

_Different thought for a different day..._ Zay thought to himself. 

“- Anyways, Mr. Babineaux, it seems that you don’t disagree with what I said.” Mr. Matthews interrupted. 

“You would be correct.” Zay answered.

“Hmm... so why is that? One of my most important lessons was that people change people. Isaiah, I see the projects, assignments, and tests everyone hands in. You’re much brighter than you let everyone give you credit for. You don’t try... why?”

Making eye contact with Mr. Matthews briefly, Zay saw the concern and curiosity flash in his eyes. He wanted to explain his past. How he had grown up in Texas and they were hard on him because he was the only black boy in an all white school. How they had bullied him mercilessly until Lucas showed up and protected him. How he had seen his parents become the subject of unfair police stops, harassment, and other cruel treatment. 

Life wasn’t on Zay’s side for a while, so he learned how to deflect with humor. If there was one thing that he had going for him, it was his ability to make people laugh. 

Unfortunately for him, not everyone found him to be funny. Which is what ended up getting Lucas transferred all the way to New York, and him following shortly after. 

Looking back up at Mr. Matthews, he had a feeling that he knew more than he was letting on, but figured it would be better to try and see what the history teacher had in store for him today. 

“Matthews... I had a rough life growing up. Kids picked on me, Lucas protected me. They came for my parents and I because we weren’t like the rest of them... we’re black. Texas is a different city, Matthews. I used humour to make things easy and make people smile. Hopefully, if I made them smile, they wouldn’t be so hard on me. Then, I came here. And everyone was so dang friendly. I didn’t know what to do, so I did what I usually do, I made jokes and kept it light because that’s what life taught me to do. What do you have for me today?” Zay said, looking Mr. Matthews directly in the eye while feeling relieved that he was finally able to tell his story, if only part of it. 

“Hmm... Mr. Babineaux, I’m aware of your hard times in Texas. And you’re correct, it’s very much a different city than New York. We were sent your transcript when you first came here, and I had a conversation with your parents around that time. They had explained what they could to me about your situation, and I told them I would do the best that I could to support you as your teacher. Unfortunately, I can’t fully understand your reality, not offer you any wisdom about the black experience since I’ve never had to live it. 

However, what I can say is this - Mr. Babineaux, while your past does affect your future, only you get to decide who you are. It’s important to keep your friends close. They’ll support you, encourage you, and allow you to meet the world in a way that will shape you for the rest of your life. But, only if you allow them to engage with the real you, not a front you put up to keep yourself safe. Draw near to them, they’ll keep you from being drowned out by the fear and hate in the world. Especially a certain scientist, I heard she’s been getting real good at that lately.” 

Turning his head and squinting his eyes at Mr. Matthews’ last comment, he wasn’t sure if he was talking about Isadora or someone else, but he chose not to ponder on it too long. Zay was busy feeling grateful for all the things Mr. Matthews had shared with him. 

Thanking Mr. Matthews for a wonderful moment of honesty and truth, he dropped a card to the nearest fashion outlet on his desk before speeding out of his class and heading towards his next destination. 

Walking for what seemed to be hours, Zay ended up on a bench in Central Park, just staring at the civilians, contemplating how to move forward from here. 

“Isaiah?” A soft and quiet voice said.

Turning his attention towards the sounds of his name, he was met by the one and only Isadora Smackle, who looked both happy and concerned to see him. 

Smiling to himself, Zay patted the spot next to him where Smackle sat down, figuring he had not finished his conversations for the say. 

“Hey Izzy, let’s have a chat...”

**-I.A.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


	4. Girl Meets Maya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Mrs. Matthews have a chat before Maya and Lucas hash out their issues.

**Girl Meets Maya**

 

Feeling somewhat confused these days, Maya decided that a mandatory trip to Topanga’s was in order. Everyone was off doing their own thing these days, so she didn’t really see the group as much anymore. Riley was busy trying to save the world, Farkle was caught up in his science aspirations, Smackle was trying to be the smartest woman alive, Zay was getting very serious about his ballet, and Lucas... well that was a different story altogether. 

Lucas and Maya’s history has been very turbulent. They met in grade seven. Started off making fun of each other. Feelings changed. People got hurt. Things were resolved. Mostly. Well... somewhat. Now that they’ve matured and learned the lessons that Mr. Matthews was so adamant about them learning, it has left Maya with a lot of thinking to do. 

Which is why she found herself in Topanga’s at 9pm on a Friday night while Mrs. Matthews was about to close up shop. 

“Maya! Nice to see you. What can I do for ya?” 

“Hey, Mrs. Matthews, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?”

Furrowing her brows together, Mrs. Matthews was curious about the nature of the questions that Maya had. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate Maya and the opportunity that she had to talk to her, but this was usually a job for Mr. Matthews. 

“Is it a Bay Window type of talk, honey?” Mrs. Matthews asked, while flipping the open sign to closed and locking the door behind her. Maya nodded somewhat absentmindedly, so Topanga just led her towards the Bay Window in her store.

“Hey Maya... so what’s going on? You look like you’re deep in thought.” Mrs. Matthews gently asked as the women both got comfortable in the Bay Window. 

“Yeah... I am. Sorry for just barging in like this, but I figured you’d be the only one who could help me out with this. It’s just that so-so much has been changing lately and I don’t know what to do.” Maya explained. 

“With school? Or your friends? Or everything?” 

Maya looked at Mrs. Matthews, who seemed to be giving her a look of understanding, almost as if she’d been in her position before. While Maya didn’t have the same relationship with Mrs. Matthews that she had with Mr. Matthews, she knew that there was a lot of wisdom and experience behind those green irises. 

Maya made a mental note to come see Mrs. Matthews more often. As much as she loved Riley and Mr. Matthews, Maya always knew that Mrs. Matthews was the most reasonable one out of the three. 

“Everything. But mostly my friends. I’m sure you already heard from Mr. Matthews, but a lot has happened over the past year. Lucas and Riley broke up. Smackle and Farkle broke up not too much longer after Riley and Lucas did. We all still hang out and study together, but there’s this weird disconnect. We aren’t as much of a group as we used to be. And then there’s these unresolved feelings...” Maya trailed off. Shifting her focus from Mrs. Matthews kind, but analytical gaze to the couches in Topanga’s, she was thrusted back to a few months ago when she walked in on a conversation she knew wasn’t supposed to be overheard.”

“ _I’m having such a hard time understanding what this means, man. I-I mean, wouldn’t this make things so much more complicated, Farkle?” Lucas asked, not being able to hide the frustration in his voice._

_Maya was just about to enter Topanga’s when she heard the two boys having a serious conversation about something. Not wanting them to see her, Maya dipped behind the door, curious what they were talking about._

_“I know. We spent so much time dealing with that triangle and being in relationships that were not best for us... But, Lucas, we have to be honest with each other. You know that.” Farkle answered._

_“I know. But, even if I were to tell her how I felt... I don’t know if she’d be down for it.”  
_

_“Yeah, I know. But, there’s only one way to find out.” Farkle responded, before clapping Lucas on the shoulder and standing up to leave. Maya quickly turned the corner so they wouldn’t see that she was eavesdropping.  
_

Feeling someone gently shake her, Maya came back to the present, seeing Mrs. Matthews look at her with a very worried look on her face. Maya waved her off, saying that she was fine, just thinking about something that had happened a few months ago. 

“Maya. When I was your age... I went through a lot of the same things. Everything always seemed to be significant. Our friends changed constantly. Life was always testing us. But, if there was one thing that was more important than all of that, it was my ability to stay grounded in who I was. Life is gonna change, sweetie. That’s just how the dice rolls. But, it’s important to remember that you decide who you are. Don’t let anyone tell you who you are and who you get to be... are you following my drift?” 

Mrs. Matthews always had a way with words that was just as impactful as Mr. Matthews, but in a different way. Her eloquence was a nice contrast to Mr. Matthews more direct, but meaningful style of teaching. 

Maya was happy to have both of them in her life. Nevertheless, Mrs. Matthews words struck a deep chord in Maya. She knew what Mrs. Matthews meant when  she said ‘ _don’t let anyone tell you who you are and who you get to be,’_ but she never really addressed it until this very moment. 

“I do, Mrs. Matthews. You’re talking about Riley, aren’t you?” Maya softly responded. 

“I am. My daughter has always taken after the best of my husband and I... but I’m afraid she also got the worst of us as well. Kind to a fault... but overbearing and pushy. Intelligent and bright... but sometimes insensitive and callous. I love Riley more than anyone, even you Maya-”

“I’ll fight you on that Momma Mathews” Maya quipped with a smirk. 

“I know... but I’ll win. I’m bigger. Anyways, Maya, what I’m trying to get at here is this: You spent so much time trying to figure out who you were. While I wasn’t in the picture as much as Riley or Mr. Matthews, I still paid attention. I noticed that you had a very hard time standing up to Riley and even some of your friends. I also noticed that after that whole fiasco at the Mt. Sun Ski Lodge, you guys took ten steps back before taking one step forward. 

Honey, if you take away anything from this conversation, let it be this - You and Riley exist best when you complement one another, not when you try to be like one another. Riley needs a friend like you whose grounded, kind, beautiful, and down-to-earth to remember that there’s a life out there much bigger than her. Likewise, you need a friend whose optimistic, driven, caring, and hopeful to remind you that it is okay to change. It’s okay to grow. It’s okay to step away from who you once were to become something greater.”

Wrapping her motherly arms around Maya, Mrs. Matthews gives Maya a quick kiss and holds her there while Maya processes everything that she said. 

“Thanks Mrs. Matthews. You always know what to say.”

“I try, kiddo. Now, get outta here. I have to get home before Cory eats all my dinner. 

“Of course. Have a good evening Mrs. Matthews!” Maya says, as she hops down from the Bay Window, grabs her book bag, and heads home. 

The next day, Maya finds herself staying after class to finish working on a painting that she had been toiling over for weeks. One could call it a bit premature, but Maya didn’t care. She had spent weeks trying to find the right colors for this piece. It was only a matter of time before she would unveil it, hoping that the recipients would appreciate the significance of the artwork. 

Checking the time, Maya realized that she had spent a bit too long after class and she should head home before it gets too dark. Washing up all the paintbrushes, cleaning the sketch pads, and putting her supplies away, she did a quick scan of the room to make sure she didn’t forget anything before heading towards the door. 

Right as she’s about to reach the door, it opens, revealing a somewhat nervous looking Lucas who seemed to have a lot on his mind. 

“Maya.”

“Lucas! You surprised me. What’s up?”

“We need to talk. Let’s walk.”

“Okay.”

“Cool. I’m assuming you were heading home?” Lucas asks, almost uncertain, which somewhat threw Maya off because she knew that Lucas was aware of her comings and goings around the school... even if he refused to admit it. 

“Ding, ding, ding! Correct answer Hopalong!”

Hoping her callback to one of the many names she would call him would cheer him up, she was a little disappointed when it didn’t seem to do much for his mood. Nudging his arm slightly, Maya gives him a worried look, which he unfortunately matches with one of his own. 

While her and Lucas had gotten back to some semblance of normal, it was clear that there was still some underlying...  _tension._

“Maya... look. I-I know what I’m about to say is going to sound kind of weird, but I’m hoping that you’ll at least hear me out and not freak out entirely until I finish.”

“Okay...? What’s this about?” Maya asked, seeing that Lucas wasn’t playing around like they usually do. Sitting down by one of the Bay Window’s at school, Lucas pats for Maya to sit down, which she does quickly, before he launches into the longest speech Maya has ever head from him... ever. 

“Maya. I just finished talking to Mr. Matthews. He was telling me all these different things about how I needed to speak my mind and own my feelings. Which was weird to me at first, because I thought I was doing that. But... I haven’t been. And, I haven’t been honest, either. For that, I apologize. Maya... the truth is... I like you. Alot. I always have. When you and Riley went to go Upstate to see Shawn, I did a lot of thinking...”

“Lucas...” Maya tried to say, only to be met with a pleading look from Lucas to let him finish. So, she closed her mouth, while trying to ignore the way her heart was beating out of her chest. 

“... And while I was thinking, I thought about Riley, and how much she meant to me, how kind she was, how similar we were, and how much she helped me when I first came to New York. Then I thought about you, and how fiery you are, how much you care about people... even when you put on this tough front, how down-to-earth you are, and how you never once made me out to be this perfect person. You always knew that there was more to me than met the eye. Maya, you were always able to see me for who I was. But... you know what’s crazy about all of this...”

“...What?” Maya asked, listening intently. She had never been so hyper-focused on another person that wasn’t Riley before. It was an interesting feeling for her, to know that someone else could captivate her attention this much. 

“... I never told you any of this when it mattered. When you thought that you “were being Riley” or whatever silly thing you guys had come up with. And by the time you came back, it was too late. You had pushed me away, and I could tell that no matter what I would say to you, it was going to fall on deaf ears. So, I chose Riley. And, I tried my hardest to make things work. We both did. But at the end... we realized that we weren’t meant for each other. We were a stepping stone for one another, and we both agreed on that when we broke up. Maya, you were never the consolation prize, you always deserved the best, and I wish I was smart enough to see that sooner.” Lucas finished, looking at Maya with a vulnerability that he doesn’t think he’s ever shown anyone in their entire life.

Sighing sadly, Maya meets Lucas’ eyes and feels overwhelmed with the emotion that he’s receiving from him. 

“...Lucas, I don’t know what to say. Honestly... you’re an idiot.”

Laughing at Maya’s comment because he knows the truth of it, Lucas puts his head down for a moment, waiting for what Maya would say next. 

“It’s true. You never told me any of this. And I really wish you did. It’s no secret that I struggled growing up. I didn’t have a father. My mom worked so hard I barely saw her. We were poor. My best friend made me the butt of her jokes about my hard life for years. I didn’t think I deserved a nice guy like you. But, I know that we also put a lot of pressure on you to make a decision. When I pulled back, and let you go be with Riley, I always wondered if I was allowed to have more than a few hours every few months with an emotionally unavailable boy from college...”

Feeling the weight of Maya’s emotions, Lucas linked his hand with Maya and gently guided her chin so she would be eye level with him. If he’s being honest, Lucas knows that this is partially his fault. Had he been more honest off the jump, Maya would not had felt this way about who she was. As he was about to correct her on all the things she said that weren’t true, Maya gently took his hand off her chin, grabbed both of his hands, and continued speaking. 

“Lucas... you really can’t blame yourself for what happened with us. I know you’re doing it right now... I can see it in your eyes. But, the fact remains that we both did what we thought was best, and now I want to do what I think is best. I want to be with you. We lost so much time by allowing other people to tell us who we were and what we could be. Let’s not allow our past to define our future. Please?”

“Yeah, I hear you, Maya. I don’t wanna lose any more time, neither.” Lucas responded, his Texan accent coming in slightly. 

“Good.” Maya said, before closing the distance between the two and sealing the deal with a very soft, passionate kiss. 

**-I.A.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Finally got around to dropping another chapter! Leave a comment and let me know how you like it.


	5. Girl Meets Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley talks with her parents about her feelings before going to Farkle to sort things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Enjoy! Please leave a comment if you liked it!

**Girl Meets Riley**

Word around the school was that it was _cuffing season,_ and Riley hoped that was just some silly high school tradition, like cooties or something. However, as the days went on, and winter approached, much like everyone said, people started pairing off. The jocks and the cheerleaders. The painters and the musicians. The stoners and the outcasts.

 _‘Very breakfast club.’_ Riley thought to herself as she slammed her locker shut, fiddled with her lock, and walked briskly to her next class. History was always one of her favorite classes, although Riley wouldn’t admit it because her dad would never let her hear the end of it. Her father, Mr. Matthews, always tried his best to relate their lessons to what was going on in their lives.

 _‘Not everything has to be so meta, dad!’_ She remembers saying to her father as they were having a minor disagreement on his teaching styles. Eventually, through his usual tactics, Mr. Matthews was able to show his daughter the importance of making history relevant.

She still didn’t like it, though.

Nevertheless, Riley finds herself half-paying attention, and half staring at the empty desk which Farkle Minkus would usually occupy. It’s been very strange how things ended up playing out. When Riley and Farkle met, Farkle promised that he would love Maya and Riley equally. Which, true to Farkle Minkus form, he did well… for a time.

However, relationships seemed to change after Lucas and Riley got together. It was the small things that Riley would notice. Farkle wouldn’t spend as much time with the group. Neither would Maya. They would always come up with some excuse about how they needed to go to a club or they had to run home to help their parents. Suffice to say, Riley wasn’t buying it. But, she knew that things would be a bit weird for a while, so she just hoped that everyone would adjust as time went on.

And… they eventually did adjust. When Lucas and Riley broke up. Riley wasn’t surprised, though. If anything, she was almost relieved. Initially, she had built up Lucas and her to be Corpanga 2.0. Overpromised and most definitely under delivered. However, she can’t say she regretted it. Riley knew that deep down if she hadn’t dated Lucas, she’d have so many unanswered questions. They dated for what felt like a very long year. And near the end of the relationship, it was growing clearer to the both of them…

_They were much better off as friends._

Riley hated to admit it, because she thought she wanted this so badly. However, by the time Lucas and Riley had their very amicable breakup, two things had really sunken into her reality:

  1. She didn’t love Lucas as anything more than a friend. But, it was clear that Lucas definitely loved a certain blonde more than he was willing to admit.
  2. She had feelings for a certain nerdy but still very attractive guy also known as Farkle Minkus.



Which is why she had been spacing out during class. She missed Farkle and she wasn’t sure what to do about it. Her feelings have taken her down a path that she never thought she would venture. Although, it must have been obvious to everyone but her, because when she had mentioned it to Maya and Smackle during their weekly girl’s night, their only response was a ‘no shit, what else is new’ smirk on each of their faces.

To say the rest of the night was interesting was an understatement.

Mr. Matthews had dismissed the class, but asked Riley to stay back. Usually, he would just talk with her about something he had seen on the news, or ask if she needed a ride home, but today he looked a bit more serious than usual.

“Everything okay, dad?”

“Riley, I’m worried about you. You don’t really seem to be paying attention much in class these days, is everything okay?”

“Dad… well… there’s some things that I’ve been wondering about. I was wondering if we could talk when I get back… with mom as well.”

Giving Riley a one over, Mr. Matthews agreed before sending Riley on her way. If there’s anything Cory was sure of, it was this conversation wouldn’t be an easy one.

Waiting for Riley in her room brought back all kinds of memories for Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. The times when she was young and would beg her parents to act out bedtime stories as she was snuggled up with her ‘blankee.’

When Riley got a little bit older, she started drifting away from her parents and spending more time with her friends, getting involved with boys, heartbreak, growth…

“It’s been one interesting ride, huh Cory?” Topanga asked, patting his knee and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Who woulda’ thought that we would have ended up here? Children are definitely something else, Topanga.”

Letting that statement just breathe between the two of them, Cory remembered moments of his childhood that stood out to him the most. If he could go back, he knew he wouldn’t change a thing, because he wouldn’t be where he was if he didn’t go through the things that he did.

Taking them out of their thoughts, Riley glides into her room, dumping her bag down by her bed and sitting next to her mom by the Bay Window.

“Hey Riley. Your father tells me that you’re having some issues. What’s going on dear?” Topanga cooed, gently rubbing her daughter’s arm.

Taking a moment to contemplate her mother’s question, Riley started to realize that she hadn’t really talked about what has been going on. She knew that she was feeling a lot of things, but she doesn’t remember a moment where she articulated her thoughts. That was strange, especially for Riley. She was never one to be shy about her feelings, whether they were correct or not.

“Well… to be honest Mom, Dad, it’s about Farkle…”

Sharing a look which Riley would later describe as smug but wise, her parents prompted for her to continue speaking.

“Well… ever since Lucas and I started dating, things were kind of weird with my friends and I. Especially with Farkle and Maya. They would constantly find excuses to leave and go elsewhere, and they weren’t really talking to me as much.”

“Riley. You and Maya talk every day.”  Cory droned.

“Ugh. You know what I mean, dad. Anyways, it was like that for a while, and every time I would try to talk to either of them about it, they would just brush it off. So, I left it because I didn’t want to push them like I used to in junior high.”

“That’s an interesting observation, Riley.” Topanga noted.

“What makes you think that you pushed them?” Cory asked in his teacher voice, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to teach her a lesson about boundaries.

“Well… after Lucas and I broke up, I did some thinking about how I treated everyone during the whole triangle fiasco, and… and I realized that I was pretty awful to everyone. Especially Maya. I know I was because looking back on it, I told her in one way or another that she didn’t deserve a nice boy, she was only meant to be someone who would do bad in school, jump on desks, and all that silly stuff. How could I say that to my best friend? My sister…” Riley finished, with tears in her eyes. Immediately Topanga went over to Riley and gave her the biggest hug she could muster while drying her eyes with her thumbs.

“Riley. You’ve always cared about your friends. That’s undebatable. However, feelings can be tricky. Especially if you haven’t dealt with them before… which you guys really hadn’t. With that being said though, boundaries are important. Especially the boundaries of others. You pushed and pushed because you thought that was okay. It isn’t. And as your parents, I think we did a poor job of conveying that to you. We all wanted you to stay the same, your friends included. Yes I’m aware of the Riley Committee.”

Snorting at the mention of the Riley Committee, Riley giggled lightly at the memory. When she first found out that her friends had a “committee” together to “protect her,” she was confused. Why did she even need protection in the first place? However, looking back on the memory just made her smile. It showed her the extent her friends were willing to go to help her, and for that she was thankful.

“Anyways, Riley, the important thing to remember is that when things don’t make sense, that’s not always a bad thing. Trying to bend and will things to our own agenda without respect for other people’s feelings and boundaries is. When I was your age, I was also a notorious meddler.”

“Oh you don’t say!” Topanga chirped.

“Was it that bad?”

“You were awful, Cory.”

“Fair enough. Anywho, does that make sense about boundaries, Riley?”

Patting her mom to release her from her comforting embrace, Riley sat up and faced both of her parents ready to fully engage them.

“Yeah it does… thanks Dad. But… what about Farkle?”

Sharing another look, almost as if they’ve been waiting for this, Topanga gave Riley an understanding look empathizing with her daughter’s feelings.

“Riley, honey. If there’s one thing that your father and I have always noticed, it’s that you and Farkle cared for one another in a way that we haven’t seen in quite some time. To be honest, there were even some moments where you guys showed love and affection on a level that your father and I couldn’t quite understand. When you told us that you were studying Farkle’s history to help him understand himself more, I can say with complete honesty that there are fewer moments in your life that have reminded me more of your father’s love than that.”

“Wow.” Cory and Riley said at the same time.

“Yeah, I know. But the point is that we’ve seen how you two interact. To be honest, Riley, I also believe that if we had better explained our relationship and that we were not this perfect couple that we seemed to be, it would have easier for you to understand your own feelings.”

“Hmm… Your mother’s right, Riley. There were many times that we didn’t know what we were doing, broke up and got back together, had silly fights but were ultimately necessary, and so many other things that comes with being young and in love. But, we didn’t have the wisdom that we have now. You do. Don’t avoid your feelings any longer because you may be scared of what it’ll bring. Whether you get what you’re looking for in the moment or not, it’ll be in your best interest to be honest about how you feel and what you want. Understood?”

“Yeah… I-I think I’m gonna go talk to Farkle. Mom, Dad, thank you so much.”

Smiling at their daughter, Cory and Topanga both kissed her good night before leaving Riley with her thoughts. Knowing that tomorrow would be one very interesting day, Riley decided to just sleep on it and hope that tomorrow would bring the clarity that seemed to escape her today.

School had flown by in a breeze, Riley’s mind being occupied with other things. As soon as she had finished her last class, Riley made a bee line towards Farkle’s house. While there were so many things she was working through, she knew that this was the right thing to do. Which is why she ended up on Farkle’s bed patiently waiting for him to come back from school.

Taking a moment to look around his room, it definitely had changed a bit, but it still screamed Farkle. Gone were the science diagrams and model trains, and instead there were posters of fashion models that Farkle had seemingly taken his look after. It looked more like a regular teenager’s room, but there was one thing that he said would always remain…

_Pluto._

If there was one thing Farkle Minkus was good at, it was keeping his word. Riley laid down on his bed, staring at Pluto while thinking about all the things that Farkle and her had been through. Right as Riley was about to get deeper into her memories, she heard the door twist as someone was coming in.

Sitting up and looking expectantly at the door, it was none other than Farkle Minkus.

“Riley.”

“Farkle.”

“I… guess we have some things to talk about.”

“Yeah… yeah we do.” Riley agreed, while gently covering his hands with hers and giving him a smile that was only reserved for him. 

“Do you mind if I go first?” Farkle asked, while looking deeply into Riley’s eyes.

“Of-Of course Farkle. Please, go ahead.”

“Thanks Riley. I spoke to your dad today. He and I talked about a few things, but the one thing that came up consistently was my feelings. Do you remember when you told me to find out what love was?”

Furrowing her eyebrows, Riley does remember telling him that, but she wasn’t entirely sure where he was going with this.

“Yeah… I think so.”

“Okay. Well after Smackle and I had broken up a few months ago, I took some time to really examine myself and our relationship. I realize that while I did care deeply for Smackle, and will always care for her, my feelings for her were different. I don’t think I loved her.”

“Farkle… that’s a pretty bold thing to say. Why tell me this now, though?”

Smiling at Riley’s question, Farkle slid up to the top of his bed and patted for Riley to come join him. Wasting no time, Riley slid over to where Farkle was lying down, and gently rested her head on his chest.

Looking up at Pluto with Riley Matthews curled up next to him, Farkle doesn’t think he’s ever felt more content. Riley snuggled into Farkle, wanting to take in all his warmth and energy.

“Riley” Farkle continued. “I told you that because it wasn’t Smackle that I loved… it was you. It’s always been you. It was hard for me to come to terms with that because I didn’t think that I would be the type of guy that you would love… that you could love. When we were kids, I promised you and Maya that I would always love you equally. And I really tried to keep that promise… But, I failed. Miserably. The more we got to know each other over the years, the more it became clear to me until I couldn’t deny it anymore. Riley. I love you. And I’m not sure how you feel about that, but that’s the truth.”

“Farkle… First of all, don’t be dumb. You’re an amazing guy. Why wouldn’t I be interested? It’s not your fault I was so caught up in Lucas and all of that drama to see what I had right in front of me. In fact, I think I’m the one who owes you an apology. I know that the whole situation had put a lot of stress on all of you. I was so caught up in getting everything that I wanted that I wasn’t taking everyone’s feelings into consideration. I put you guys through a lot. Can you forgive m-“

Closing the distance between Riley and himself, Farkle planted a soft, but firm kiss on Riley’s lips. Overwhelmed with emotion, Riley deepened the kiss, smiling into it.

“I take it that means yes?” Riley said, unable to contain her joy.

“Of course.”

Laying back down, Farkle and Riley enjoyed their view of Pluto while catching up on what seemed like years of missed opportunities.

-  **I.A.**

 

 


End file.
